


Honestly

by Shirosaki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, HES ALWAYS A DICK IN MY ONE SHOTS WTF, LUKE MY BABY, M/M, MICHAELS A DICK, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki/pseuds/Shirosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another question is that, why is that girl so close to HIS boyfriend. Why is she giving that flirtatious smile towards HIS boyfriend. Luke's blood started to boil at the sight of it. Luke knew Michael would never cheat on him, they promised each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> HII AGAIN I KEEP MAKING ANGST MUKE ONE SHOTS IM SORYR HAHAHA   
> MY FRIENDS WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TOO

Luke's teeth clench in anger at what he sees, standing in front of him. His hands make a fist, digging his nails in the palm of his hand. 'I'm hanging out with Calum today.' Luke recalls Michael saying that to him this morning. So why did he see him hanging around a fucking girl at a coffee shop across the street from where he was getting groceries for their dinner tonight. 

Another question is that, why is that girl so close to HIS boyfriend. Why is she giving that flirtatious smile towards HIS boyfriend. Luke's blood started to boil at the sight of it. Luke knew Michael would never cheat on him, they promised each other. 

 

'Maybe it's his cousin or something.' The blonde thinks, trying to reassure himself. 'It's okay Luke, stay calm.' As Luke walks out the grocery store, a plastic bag in his hand, he sees something he wish he didn't. Luke immediately drops the bag on the concrete floor, harshly biting down on his bottom lip as he watches his boyfriend kiss the girl on the lips.

'Do not cry Luke Hemmings.' The blonde tells himself as he glares deadly at the two in the coffee shop as they pull apart. Luke tries to tear his eyes away from the scene but he just can't. He needs to pick up his bag and run back to their apartment.

Luke wants to run over there to the shop and grab Michael's arm and have sex right there in the middle of the coffee shop to tell the girl, this boy is mine not yours. He wants to call Michael right there and catch him in the act, asking him how was the kiss, but he knows that might not work out. His boyfriends phone might be on silent, his phone was always on silent when he was on a date with Luke. 

The blonde digs his nails into the palm of his hand before reaching in his pocket, looking for his phone. He pulls it out, quickly dialing Michael's phone number.

Luke brings the phone up to his ear, watching as Michael smiles softly at the girl before getting up, quickly grabbing his phone. 

The blonde wipes his hand on the side of his jeans, trying not to cry. His breath hitches slightly as the phone stops ringing. "Hello? Luke? What's wrong?" He hears Michael ask sweetly, in a concerned voice. Luke breathes deeply, trying to not cry, he closes his eyes causing a couple of tears to fall onto his cheeks. 

"Did-" Luke hiccups the first word before covering his mouth as he lets out a loud sob. "Luke? Baby what's wrong?" Michael asks worryingly. The blonde sniffles, wiping his nose, replaying the scene of the kiss in his head. 

Luke lets out a breath before asking softly in the phone, "Did you like the kiss she gave you?" He sees Michael turn his head, with his eyes wide open towards where Luke's standing in front of the grocery store. He hears Michael let out a sigh, looking straight at Luke in the eye across the street, saying, "Yes I did." And after that he hangs up, leaving Luke a sobbing mess on the floor in front of the grocery store.


End file.
